piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus' cars series 2 ep 16
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Green Next-Gen: Uhm.. why are we in the alliance? Lime Next-Gen: I don't know, but we can stay in it, right? Green Next-Gen: Maybe, I'm not sure if White Next-Gen is okay with it.. Lime Next-Gen: Who cares about White? He has no power so what can he do to us? Let's just stay! Gray Next-Gen: They're staying.. I don't wanna be in an alliance with these guys! So I'm leaving! Lightning: No, Gray Next-Gen! Don't leave! Gray Next-Gen: Fine, I'll stay.. (Markus adds Linda McQueen) Linda: Boo! Lightning Jr.: H..h..hi? Linda (gasps): Hi! French Narrator: Linda McQueen isn't Jr.'s sister, she's his girlfriend. Linda: What's your name? Lightning Jr.: Lightning McQueen Jr.! You can also call me Jr.! Linda: Oh hi Jr.! My name is Linda McQueen! Lightning Jr.: Nice name! Linda: Thank you! Sally: They're both very cute, right Lightning? Lightning: Indeed, just like us! Sally: Aww thanks! Lightning: No problem! :) New car: I want to join the RSPSC! UPD Oswald: I'll join too! Linda (to Markus): For your information, I'm not Jr.'s sister! Lightning Jr.: Mommy, can I take off my hat? Sally: Sure, Jr.! Lightning Jr.: Anyways, I'm gonna sleep now! I'm very tired.. Sally: Oki, sleep tight! Lightning Jr. (sleeping): Thanks, mommy! Linda: I'll be sleeping with you! Jr.! Gold (color) Next-Gen: We're in the wrong order! Time to fix that! (fixes the order, only for a new color next-gen to come out of nowhere) Red Next-Gen: We also have a new brother! Yellow-Orange Next-Gen: I'll introduce myself! My name is Yellow-Orange Next-Gen! I'm a tertiary color and my superpower is changing colors of things! Diamuranigold Next-Gen: I'm changing my name to Gem Next-Gen! It has the word "gem" in it! (suddenly, some more gems appear out of nowhere.) I've also got some new gems! The blue part is sapphire, the red part is ruby, and the purple part is amethyst! Red Next-Gen: The bottom of the town is quite empty, let's add some cars there! (adds 19 cars) Lightning: Isn't that too much, Red Next-Gen? Red Next-Gen: Yes, I spawned too much.. Sally: Should we kill them? Red Next-Gen: No, let's just keep them all here! But next time I spawn things, I won't do too much! Sally: Ok.. White Next-Gen: I'm awake! Lightning Jr.: Me too! Linda: Me three! (Suddenly, a scene shows Linda and Jr.. The text says "this is 2 cute 4 me ngl".) (Suddenly, another scene shows Linda and Jr.: The text says "I just can't handle this cuteness!!".) Lightning: Jr., what do you think we should do with the cars underneath us? Lightning Jr.: I don't know, daddy! Lightning: Ok, maybe use your laser thing? Lightning Jr.: But you took it away from me! Lightning: Oh yeah, that's right! Don't get mad again please! Lightning Jr.: I won't! Lightning: Thanks, I don't wanna get killed again.. (Suddenly, a skin car gets burned using a flamethrower) Green car underneath skin car: What should we do with him? Blue car underneath skin car: I honestly don't care, just throw into the water.. Green car underneath skin car: Alright then.. (throws the burnt car into the water) To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2